User talk:Ardak
Ardak, --The Krit 02:46, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ---- I noticed you have a lot of small edits in a row on the same page. Are you aware that you can preview your edits before you save them? It might make editing easier for you, especially when you're working on formatting instead of content. --The Krit 02:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Sry, my bad. I try to use the preview option more in the future. --Ardak 16:14, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Are you trying to pick a fight? --Ardak 18:51, 23 September 2008 :Since the only people to make edits in NWNWiki between your two notes here were me and you, I guess that was directed at me? I'm guessing because I had the audacity to edit The Dark Ages of Erdethron? No, that's not picking a fight; that's how a wiki works: one person writes an article, and when others see mistakes, they fix them. If you were referring to someone or something else, you'll have to be a bit more specific. --The Krit 02:19, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Speaking of The Dark Ages of Erdethron, why did you revert many of my edits there? I can see not liking some of the formatting changes, but you also reverted many fixes of language errors. --The Krit 02:30, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Well I did not reject the language error changes in purpose, but those what I rejected in purpose are the decapitalizing changes. When I have created the module and the world which is around it, so I think that maybe I know when to capitalize some word or not? :By that I mean that you have decapitalized some words which I have chosen to be proper nouns. :But if the proper nouns have to be sacrificed for the absolutely correct grammar, then please go ahead. --Ardak 28 September 2008 ::There are a few words that could be co-opted as proper nouns in certain contexts, but for the most part, there is no "choice" about something being a proper noun. I did lowercase some of these words that could go either way (since there were so many other things to fix, it was hard to tell if they were intentional), but I can do fewer of them next time. --The Krit 10:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Didn't you get a warning when uploading your logo for The Dark Ages of Erdethron, indicating that you were overwriting the logo of Siala? Please try to avoid messing up other articles for your edits like that in the future. --The Krit 01:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, I first submitted the logo with a name Logo.jpg, and then the Siala Shard logo appeared and my logo got overlayered. And I renamed the logo's name. It seems that you really want to find things to shed bad light on me, but I'll try to do better. And please go ahead making the modifications to proper nouns, and to the other horrible large numbers of mistakes. --Ardak 5 October 2008 ::I am not seeking out things to shed bad light on you; I am trying to maintain the standards of this wiki. A lot of new contributors need some pointers. Not all new contributors, though, react to such things with accusations of starting a fight and/or simply reverting someone else' edits with no explanation. You might have a better outlook on things if you dropped your suspicions and acted more courteously. --The Krit 21:44, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :And I did not get the warning about the interference with the Siala Shard logo's name. --Ardak 5 October 2008 ::That is odd. When you uploaded the image, did you select the option to "Ignore any warnings"? (Selecting that is usually a bad idea.) What skin do you use? (That's the only other thing I can think of that could possibly suppress that warning.) --The Krit 21:44, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::I am not quite sure what options did I choose in the image submission process. All I noticed was that once when I entered my article there was Siala Shard's logo instead of mine. But it should be ok now when I renamed the filename. --Ardak 11 October 2008 ::::Yes, this instance should be OK. I'm looking ahead to the next instance. The wiki software failed somehow, but without more info, it's tough to determine what exactly failed. Maybe it's just an isolated incident. --The Krit 12:54, 13 October 2008 (UTC)